The Mysterious Mobile Suit
is the first episode of Gundam Reconguista in G. Synopsis Plot In R.C. 1014, a mysterious mobile suit, the YG-111 Gundam G-Self, is being pursued by a group of space pirates, and the Capital Guard in Earth's atmosphere. The G-Self tries to escape by ejecting its Atmospheric Pack to create a change in momentum, however, space pirate Cahill Saint shoots a grappling hook from his GH-001 Grimoire at the G-Self. With the G-Self paralyzed, its pilot escapes from the cockpit and descends in a wingsuit. She is rescued by Captain Dellensen Samatar of the Capital Guard in his CAMS-02 Catsith, he also retrieves the G-Self's Atmospheric Pack that was left behind. A week later, following a SU-Cord ceremony by Gel Trimedestus Nug near the Capital Tower, the 1010th class of cadets training in the Capital Guard ascend in the a Crown module. The youngest of the students, Bellri Zenam dodges a whip by wielded by Captain Samatar (who is his instructor) as he was taught. Captain Samatar however is not amused by Bellri's grin. As Luin Lee comments that he'd expect no less of Bellri because he skipped two grades, lightning outside the Capital Tower continues and Captain Samatar orders his students to inspect and equip their backpacks. Suddenly, St. Flower Academy girls come to cheer on the cadets, congratulating them for their first practical space training. Luin is delighted to see his girlfriend, Manny Ambassada while Noredo Nug tends to her best friend, Bellri. Noredo's HAROBE, Nobell follows. Captain Samatar's subordinate, Kerbes Yoh orders the girls to get out and to tell Luin to have consideration for the guys who do not have girlfriends. Some of the boys decide to follow the cheerleaders upstairs to the next crown. There, Captain Samatar receives urgent news and orders his cadets to head back and check their life support and equipment. The cheerleaders head to the control room on the uppermost crown and encounter the pilot that Captain Samatar caught in mid-air, whom the soldiers call "Raraiya Monday". They are told to back off as she is under the surveillance of the Capital Army. When Noredo questions them, one soldier kicks her and calls her a "Kuntala". The elevator passes through the Under Nut, which is not counted among the 144 nuts that make up Capital Tower as it was originally an artificial satellite built to clear space debris from the UC era, as the cadet Torriti answers. Even in low orbit, the cables and nuts move in sync with the Earth's rotation. Captain Samatar asks Bellri why. Hesitating, he replies with the Minovsky Magnet-ray Field (MMF) effect produced between the cables and nuts, powered by the Airglow Belt in the Earth's upper atmosphere. Captain Samatar rapidly asks Luin their current altitude, 365km. Dynamic vision is a vital weapon when working in space because radar is useless once Minovsky Particles are spread around. Kerbes orders the cadet to put on their helmets. As the elevator approaches the First Nut, Noredo and Nobell enter the room her friends are in, guarded by Capital Army soldiers. The soldiers head back upstairs with Captain Samatar to observe Raraiya who is giving a stoic and blank stare. They ponder her nationality, whether she is from Ameria, Gondwan or Towasanga. Captain Samatar tells the soldiers to treat her well as he heads downstairs and tells Noredo that they are a nuisance as he passes them. The cadets prepare to board the Rectens in low gravity and Raraiya becomes nervous. Bell is forced to go first as he is the youngest, he gladly complies. After Bellri tests the movement of the Recten's arms, the Capital Guard and Capital Army are alerted of a dispersion of Minovsky particles and Bellri sees four non-Capital Guard mobile suits outside the Capital Tower, suspecting they are the rumored Space Pirates. Suddenly, another mobile suit, the G-Self, approaches Bellri's Recten and he becomes excited. The G-Self flies up the the uppermost Crown and shoots a blast from its beam rifle away from the elevator. Captain Samatar orders the students aboard the Rectens not to move to let the space pirates think the suits are unmanned. Raraiya, surrounded by the cheerleaders, watches the incident and begins to react, crying out "G". The pilot of the G-Self of holds the Crown hostage ordering them to cut off communications and cameras. Bellri cannot stand and do nothing and so he deploys a camera from the Recten to observe the G-Self's actions. Bellri flies up and decides to use the Recten's welder and gunpowder as a weapon and predicts he should be able to advance or withdraw two or three times. He shoots at the G-Self with the welder and delivers a heavy blow with a girder but the G-Self shoots back and blows of the Recten's left leg. The cheerleaders observe the battle from the bridge, at first they suspect it is Torriti's Recten. Raraiya Monday's response to the G-Self grows stronger, the Capital Army soldier believes her memories may have returned. Captain Samatar sees Bellri's Recten from inside as Bellri equips his Recten with "Big Arm" manipulators and tears cable/railing from the tower. The Recten throws another girder at the G-Self. With the pilot distracted, the Recten shoots from the welder and penetrates the shield, demanding her to stop being a pirate. The Recten throws some cable at the G-Self as its pilot shoots with a beam rifle. The G-Self's pilot decides to hide behind the tower's cable not anticipating Bellri would advance further. The Recten pinches the shield and disables the G-Self's rifle but the pilot kicks the Recten away, stating that the world is not square. The Recten lets go of the pincer and grabs the G-Self by its antennae, planning to melt the face with his welder. Defenseless, she tries to use the G-Self's fists to knock the Recten off. The G-Self is not responding to its pilot. The cheerleaders see Bellri being reckless. Raraiya continues to cry "G". Captain Samatar tells everyone to put on a spacesuit and heads out in a two-seater orange Recten to assist Bellri, Luin Lee also follows in a regular Recten, both are equipped with Big Arms. The G-Self loses its rifle and pushes against the Recten. Bellri tells the pilot to go back to the crown because if she leaves the MMF Field, she'd be pulled down by the Earth, the pilot says she wont that happen to her unit and accelerates upwards. Captain Samatar heads closer to the fighting mobile suits and asks Luin about the Crowns that descended, Luin says if they get a little scared because of a battery thief, this sort of thing will continue to happen forever. It is Luin Lee's first time in combat but he has done simulations before and knows the trick of turning a welder in to a beam rifle. Captain Samatar notices that the mobile suit Bellri is fighting is the same model as the one that dropped Raraiya. All three Rectens have the G-Self surrounded, aiming their welders but the G-Self pulls out a beam saber. Worrying about the SU-Cord, Bellri ejects the Power Weld Big Arm from his Recten but that gets sliced by the beam rifle. The Recten charges at the G-Self but misses the punch while the G-Self's beam saber turns off. Luin Lee and Captain Samatar use their Rectens to catch the G-Self by the legs with the Big Arm pincers. Captain Samatar warns the pilot that there are explosives in their backpacks so if she resists, it will destroy the engine. Bellri is glad to see his senpai, Luin Lee. Raraiya is in bad shape and the cheerleaders worry for her. The Rectens return to the tower with the captured G-Self and Raraiya rushes to see it. The pilot of the G-Self weeps because she failed her mission (but has hope that Cahill and the other pirates have stolen the photon battery from the Crown that descended). Bellri orders her to open her hatch. The pilot believes there's something wrong witht the G-Self today. Nobell and Noredo welcome Bellri back to the tower. Bellri smiles but then sees Raraiya being restrained by the Capital Army as she continues to cry "G". The pilot surrenders, Kerbes Yoh says her plan was to withdraw from the tower five minutes after the other pirates went below. Complaining that her plan would have worked if the Rectens didn't get in her way, she reveals to Captain Samatar that she is a woman. She knocked around his students but she states she didn't kill them and that a competent pilot would be able to return to the Crown on his own. Noredo and Manny are offended by her insult, even Nobell makes a face. Captain Samatar orders her to state her name and rank in the Amerian Military but she states she is not part of the military despite Captain Samatar's assertion that only the military has mobile suits. She states her name to be Aida Rayhunton, Captain Slaps her, as he thinks it was made up. He correctly identifies the G-Self as the same mobile suit that came down a week ago but Aida invokes the right to refuse but Captain Samatar says a pirate is in no position to demand any rights. Bellri says it is because feelings like hers that people kill each other, Aida sneers. Luin Lee informs Captain Samatar that the pilot has shut her hatch, and that it wont open. Aida says that the G-Self's hatch can't be opened by anyone but her. Bellri decides to try to open the hatch; as he walks past Aida, he experiences some sort of connection with her. Surprisingly, Bellri managed to open the hatch. Raraiya behavior gets worse and the Capital Army soldiers restraining her suspect there is a connection between her and the G-Self. Bellri gets inside the cockpit of the practically brand new G-Self while Luin Lee asks the Captain Army to let Raraiya rest. Bellri activates the "Rayhunton Code" and learns the G-Self conforms to international standards. The G-Self releases an object in the shame shape as the one appearing on the monitor. Captain Samatar is happy to learn that Bellri retrieved the starter, something Aida cannot believe. Captain Samatar asks Bellri to test the arms and legs and not do anything reckless. The Crown moves up the tower, as Bellri makes the G-Self holds its arm up high. Stats Characters *Dellensen Samatar *Cahill Saint *Raraiya Monday *Gel Trimedestus Nug *Kerbes Yoh *Torriti *Bellri Zenam *Luin Lee *Manny Ambassada *Noredo Nug *Cheerleader *Nobell *Driver Mobile Weapons *GH-001 Grimoire *YG-111 Gundam G-Self *CAMS-02 Catsith *Recten *Recten (Orange Variant) Quotes Trivia *The driver of the Crown is voiced by Hirouki Gotou and one of the unnamed cheerleaders is voiced by Chisa Horii. *The Capital Guard crates have Traditional Chinese, Russian, Dutch, Spanish and Czech/Slovak text on them, showing these languages still exist long into the future. References